A digital speaker which directly converts analog audio using a circuit input with a digital audio signal and outputting a plurality of digital signal using a modulator and miss-match shaping filter circuit, and a plurality of speakers or plurality of drive elements (coils) driven by the plurality of digital signals is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,423,165B2.